Eine Dienerin zweier Frauen
by 66sixx
Summary: Night falls upon Gensoukyo. Even so, the Scarlet Devil does not seem to care. (contains yuri, yaoi, genderswap and threesome).


(Contains: yuri, yaoi, threesome, genderswap)

Once again, night has fallen on Gensoukyo, but Flandre seems to have forgotten that already. No matter, the view from outside will give her a reminder when she has nothing to command her attention. Right now, she is in the middle of licking her sister's blooming flower. With both of her hands on her sister's legs, she licks the sweet juices flowing from her sister's pink rose.

Remilia would be paying attention to her sister kissing her down there, were it not for her attention being directed toward Sakuya's bright blue eyes. Sakuya rubbed a finger against one of Remilia's nipples while Remilia herself took to rubbing her other nipple. The three of them kept at this until Sakuya watched Remilia's eyes shoot open and their lips parted. Remilia looked between her legs and found two of Flandre's fingers inside her. She gasped the moment her sister started to kiss her pulsing clit. Remilia went insane and used her left hand to further arouse Sakuya. Her finger slid inside so easily thanks to Sakuya being wet and hot enough to drip on the floor.

Sakuya groaned as Remilia's finger slid in and out of her. The longer that Flandre went on pleasuring her sister, the faster said sister would thrust her finger inside the maid. Sakuya tried to take the finger out of her hot flower, but part of her resisted, wanting to move past the point of no return. Her heart pounded as tears began to flow from the eyes of the Scarlet Devil. Sakuya kept telling herself to hold on just a little longer. With time, the pain and pleasure became more bearable for Sakuya.

She was almost brought over the edge by Remilia pushing a second finger inside her. Remilia howled a long, tortured scream and began to spray Flandre with her hot white fluid. She began to weep as the pleasure tore her body apart. Sakuya felt Remilia's fingers thrust even faster while she eyed Flandre drinking as much of her sister's soul as possible. Just when Sakuya thought that holding in her white blood was no longer possible, the fingers inside her stopped. She looked at Remilia, in that death-like trance known as afterglow. Sakuya dropped to one knee, exhausted from being nearly torn in two.

Flandre could only stare at her sister's body. Looking into Remilia's half-open eyes, one of her hands smeared the remains of her sister's soul all over her neck and chest. Her other hand poked two of its fingers inside her to try and tear her own soul from her body. Without even thinking about it, she slowly closed her eyes and slowly reopened them. When she did, she saw that her sister's body had disappeared, in its place was the body of a young boy who very closely resembled Remilia.

It was an open secret at the Scarlet Devil Mansion that Remilia had the ability to substitute her feminine body, or that of any other being, with a masculine body. Unknown to most of the residents, Flandre possessed this ability herself, being a vampire like her sister. She had found out when her body randomly transformed in front of Sakuya. Her ability to transform is not as well known as that of her sister because she did not see many reasons to use it, until now.

Seeing her sister's new body lit up a flame within Flandre. Without a second thought, she took her sister's hardening shaft into her hand and started to pump back and forth. Meanwhile, Sakuya made a complete recovery and was now desperately fingering herself. The two sisters saw her and decided to help her out. Sakuya gasped as two fingers from each of the sisters forced their way inside her. With Remilia's dagger as hard as it could possibly be, Flandre shoved it inside herself, both of them wincing in pain. Remilia felt the thrusting of Flandre's hips on top of her. Flandre quickened the pace, ever more desperate to reach orgasm. Sakuya threw her head back and her tongue fell out of her mouth, six fingers tearing at her sanity. She wanted to release so badly, but on the other hand, she wanted for this to go on as long as possible. The three of them kept moaning, wanting to hold on for a little longer. Sakuya felt two of the six fingers inside her move more quickly as Flandre screamed as if she was being burned alive. Remilia sensed her sister's walls crushing her shaft. Her release seemed imminent until she realised that she couldn't bleed her white blood with Flandre's walls so tightly closed around her. The pain caused Remilia to weep along with her sister, her climax amplifying with every moment her shaft was being crushed.

Her orgasm passed and she was still alive, having been unable to splatter herself inside her sister. Just as she opened her eyes, Flandre screamed once again as her orgasm overpowered her and she pulled her sister's dagger out of her, spraying her white blood and falling limp. With both of them having withdrawn her fingers from Sakuya's flower, Sakuya desperately rubbed at her pink rose until she too splattered all over Remilia's body. Remilia was amazed at all the fresh blood poured all over her.

Flandre and Sakuya had bled to death, leaving Remilia to try and send herself over the edge once again. Before she could start however, another hot shaft touched her own and a hand wrapped itself around both daggers. Remilia looked up and saw a transformed Flandre. Instinctively, her hand joined her sister's hand and they both jerked their hands back and forth, looking into each other's eyes.

Suddenly, they eyed a third dagger. Sakuya had transformed, as per the will of both of the sisters. Flandre ran her tongue over Sakuya's dagger and slid her lips back and forth on it before finally taking the tip into her mouth. Sakuya gasped as Flandre's tongue lashed at her. Remilia sighed as her hand continued pumping back and forth with Flandre's hand. She had the idea of trying to kiss her sister while at the same time sucking on the maid's dagger. Flandre knew what her sister was up to and made room for her. Pleasurable sounds filled the air as the three continued like this. With Sakuya's tip being tortured like this, she looked like she was ready to die again. The sisters began to jerk faster so that all three of them would climax at the same time. When the sisters felt as if they were going to climax, they both broke their oral contact with Sakuya and Flandre used her free hand to tickle Sakuya's tip. The three of them tried to hold on for as long as their bodies would allow.

Sakuya howled, leaking a bit of her soul. She knew that this was it. The moment she surrendered, white blood shot out of her shaft onto the sisters' faces. White blood spurted from Flandre's shaft and then from Remilia's shaft. The three of them cried out as their souls were ripped from their bodies once again. Flandre rolled off of Remilia and three steady streams of white blood splashed all over them. Tears flowed freely from their eyes as their fountains ran dry and the three became hollow shells soaked in blood and tears.

The sisters kissed as their bodies reverted to normal and they gave up control of their bodies. Sakuya nibbled on Flandre's neck with her lips as the same fate befell her.


End file.
